U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,024 (Eian) advanced the art of vapor-sorptive garments by providing a new vapor-sorptive, fibrous sheet material or fabric that achieves desired levels of toxic vapor sorption and yet exposes the wearer of a garment made with the sheet material to low heat and moisture stress. It has been found, however, under testing that imposes mechanical stress on the fabric, that greater durability would be desirable so as to maintain sorption for longer periods of time in the face of such mechanical stress. The sheet material is comprised of a fibrous web of melt-blown organic polymeric fibers having vapor-sorptive particles uniformly dispersed therein, and under mechanical stress the particles can migrate away from their original location thereby reducing vapor sorption in that region. In particular, uniforms made from the fabric showed dislocation of particles from high stress areas corresponding to the elbows and knees of the uniforms leaving the wearers susceptible to attack by toxic vapors at those points in the uniforms.